The invention relates to the art of poly(aromatic ether ketone) (PEK) polymers and poly(aromatic ether sulfone) (PES) polymers and copolymers thereof.
PEK polymer and PES polymers (hereinafter collectively referred to as poly(aromatic ethers) ordinarily contain a plurality of repeating mer units represented by either Formula 1(a) or Formula 1(b): ##STR1## wherein each Ar is independently an aromatic group;
each Y is independently a sulfonyl moiety or a carbonyl moiety; PA1 each D is a divalent moiety which is not electron-withdrawing, such as an aromatic group; PA1 each "a" represents a number of repeating aryloxy moieties equal to at least 1; and PA1 each "b" represents a number of repeating mer units averaging greater than 1. PA1 (1) a plurality of aromatic groups (Ar) linked by oxygen atoms; and PA1 (2) an acid group bonded to one of the aromatic groups.
The polymers illustrated in Formula 1(a) are synthesized by the condensation of a plurality of EN-monomers containing:
The polymers illustrated in Formula 1(b) are synthesized by the condensation of NN-monomers, that contain a plurality of aromatic groups (Ar) linked by oxygen atoms, with EE-monomers, that contain two acid groups linked by a divalent organic moiety which is not substantially electron-withdrawing and which shields each acid group from the deactivating influence of the other.
The structure, properties, synthesis and uses of poly(aromatic ethers) and their copolymers are discussed in numerous references such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,264,536; 4,065,437; 4,252,937; 4,474,932; 4,503,168 and 4,794,155; and in Ueda et al., "Synthesis of Polyketones by Direct Polycondensation of Dicarboxylic Acid with Diaryl Compounds Using Phosphorous Pentoxide/Methane Sulfonic Acid as Condensing Agent and Solvent," 5 Makromol. Chem, Rapid Comm. 833 (1985); Ueda, "Synthesis of Poly(Phenylene Ether Sulfone) by Direct Self-Polycondensation of Sodium 4-Phenoxy Benzene Sulfonate Using Phosphorous Pentoxide/Methane Sulfonic Acid as Condensing Agent and Solvent," 6 Makromol. Chem, Rapid. Comm. 271 (1985); Colquhoun, "Synthesis of Polyether Ketones in Trifluoromethane Sulfonic Acid," 25 (2) Polymer Preprints 17-18 & Table II (1984); Colquhoun et al., "Synthesis of Aromatic Polyether Ketones in Trifluoromethane Sulfonic Acid," 29 Polymer 1902 (1988) Dahl et al., Aromatic Poly(Ether Ketones) Having Imide, Amide, Ester, Azo, Quinoxaline, Benzimidazole, Benzoxazole or Benzothiazole Groups and Method of Preparation, PCT Publication 86/02368 (Apr. 24, 1986); Attwood et al., "Synthesis and Properties of Polyaryl Ether Ketones," 20 Poly. Prep. Am. Chem. Soc. 191 (1979); Attwood et al., "Synthesis and Properties of Polyarylether Ketones," 22 Polymer 1096 (1981); and Mullins et al., "The Synthesis and Properties of Poly(Aromatic Ketones)", C27 JMS-Rev. Macromol. Chem Phys. 313 (1987), which are all incorporated herein by reference.
Poly(aromatic ethers) are noted for their high strength, solvent resistance and continuous use temperatures. It would be desirable to obtain a modified poly(aromatic ether) which has a lower glass transition temperature and/or greater chain flexibility without substantially decreasing the strength and temperature stability of the polymer.